Seven Sin's
by Vitlium
Summary: With fragmented memories the digidestine find themselves scattered around Server, not only that their no longer human. Focusing on finding each other their unaware those who were responsible watch their every move, waiting to do what other's couldn't. They would win and the destine would help them, willing or not


**The Curse Begins**

 _It hurt's_

 _Something's Wrong!_

 _Found you!_

 _Run!_

 _Catastrophe!_

 _Everyone split up!_

 _We'll find eachother later!_

 _Look Out!_

 _KARI!!!_

He awoke with a start trying to stand, only to fall onto his back as the blood rushed to his head; why was he dizzy?

Where was everyone?

What had happened?

All that remained of Davis memory was faint echoes, was he suppose to find someone? Who?

As he raised a hand to rub his head he stopped, that was not his hand!

"Wha!?" the hand was human shape yet it wasn't, looking up the arm it was covered in scales.

Gualnets were on both his wrist, looking at his feet he saw claws instead.

"What the heck!? What's going on?!" He stood again feeling the dizziness resurface, he fell back on something.

Something large, maybe a tree?

Slowly he turned his head, off handedly noticing how much better his eye sight was; it was black metal with large yellow claws.

Staring back at him were two red eye's, attached to a fierce looking dragon with white hair.

"I-Imperialdramon?" But how was that even possible.

As Davis kept having an internal freak out, his brain not catching up yet due to shock; the dragon digimon began to wake up.

Davis was suddenly very aware of hot air being blown his way, turning back to Imperialdramon the dragon was waking up; it looked around confused as him.

Then it locked eye's and began to charge, mouth open teeth dangerously gleaming in the light.

"W-wait V-mon! It's me! It's-" He was cut off as a large claw held him down, he was aware of something attached to his back as they felt uncomfortable laying this way.

Davis had woken up in some weird form and now he was about to be eaten by his own partner, this day just got better and better.

Only the end never came, he opened his eye's and saw Imperialdramon was cocking his head from side to side; before sniffing him.

A look of utter confusion was now in place" Davis?" the dragon's voice vibrated the ground.

Davis often forget how big Imperialdramon actually was.

"Yeah it's me! I don't know what's going on!" He yelled hoping V-mon would believe him.

The large dragon lifted his paw off of his partner, letting Davis breath as he looked at his back; trying to figure out what was bugging it.

Only to balk.

On his back were two large blue wing's, the inside being timted magenta.

He had wing's? Add in the claws and you could say he was a dragon.

"Why are you a digimon? Where's everyone else?" V-mon/Imperialdramon asked.

Davis had to stop his freak out and have another when he heard his partner.

"I don't know we got separated, I can't remember" then he realized" Wait what!?" He ran up to Imperialdramon, the dragons black armor was currently very reflective.

Acting like a mirror as Davis looked at his reflection, staring back was a dragon man with two horns wearing blue armor; the eye's were a bright red and very draconic.

If Davis didn't know better he'd swear he was looking at V-mon, an evolved form maybe.

"What the heck! I'm a digimon? But how!?" He tried to remember as he looked at his new body, noticing the large yellow V on his chest.

"I don't know, but I do know who you are" Imperialdramon spoke, he was as confused as Davis but was handling it better.

Davis stopped his freak out again, as he looked up.

"What am I?" He asked.

"Your Ulforceveedramon, he's another form V-mon can take" how he knew this even V-mon didn't know, he felt it came from his lost memories.

He was after all a blank slate before he met Davis.

"Ulforceveedramon, makes sense I even look like you" Only he didn't have a tail, but in all honesty he really had to be.

That when another thought hit him.

If he had somehow, someway been turned into a digimon.

What about the other's?

 **(Yolie)** _"WHYYYYY!!"_ Several bird digimon flew away from the tree's, as a raspy female voice yelled or cawed.

In the center of a clearing was a large six winged bird, it's feathers were pure white and yet shone; like rainbow's and purity.

The light died down though, as the bird continued to freak out; letting out several caws.

"Yolie you have to calm down!" Spoke her digimon.

Yolie's once small Hawk like partner was now very human shape, wearing a white body suit; the helmet similar to a birds with sunglasses.

"CLAM DOWN! I'M SOME BIRD AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" She yelled at Hawkmon" I'm hideous!" she cried, more concerned about appearance apparently.

Hawkmon's new form just sighed" Yolie your a Valdurmon, and he's considered anything but hideous" According to legend he guarded the Server Tree.

How Hawkmon knew that, even he didn't know.

"Valdur-what? And what are you now? Your not Slphymon" Yolie asked her partner.

She had never seen this form before.

Hawkmon looked at his transformed partner" I'm Valkyrimon, somehow I've reached my mega form" he had no idea how.

Yolie groaned" Why me" then she realized something" Wait! what about the other's! We all got separated" she wished her head didn't hurt so much.

Everything after entering the digital world was a blur.

She just wanted to be human again damn it!

Yolie wasn't the only one freaking out about a new form, as scattered around the digital world the digidestine all awoke; feeling very different.

"Gatomon?" The teal clad angel could only look at the pink goat dragon in horror.

"This is strange" Cody flexed his claw's, looking at the large digimon who was now his partner.

"This can't be real" TK raised his hands, only they were blades now.

His archangel just gave a worried look from under his helmet.

"How is this possible?" Ken couldn't really believe it, he raised his hand to make a fist.

Only for his pincer to close, Wormmon's new form stood beside him; just as lost as his partner.

"If this wasn't a bad thing, I'd actually find this cool" Tai looked at his white armored hand, the small spikes on his knuckles.

Wargreymon just looked at the horizon worried.

"I know I'm as beautiful as a rose, but this is crazy!" Mimi yelled, looking at her purple skin.

Rosemon couldn't figure out what was wrong with her partner.

"What are we suppose to do?" Matt looked at his claws, then down at Metalgarurumon.

The wolf didn't know.

"I just hope we can find the other's and fix whatever this is" Sora said, flapping gigantic blue, teal and magenta colored wings.

Beside her Phoenixmon agreed, flappimg four wings as she and Sora soared.

"I hope we can find the other's soon" Joe sighed, as he sat on his partners shoulder.

His small pink body was rather defenceless, all Vikemon did was nod.

"This shouldn't be scientifically possible!" he looked at his purple exoskeleton, then at his partner.

Herkuleskabutermon didn't know what to say.

And all the while a small child watch them through an orb, laughing as if watching a hilarious comedy.

Trying to stifle his giggles he just smiled, his pale blue eye's filled with glee.

"Time for the game's to begin Behind him several eye's opened.

All had one thing in common, a thirst for blood the digidestine would spill plenty.

 **Okay here's a list of their forms**

 **Davis: Ulforceveedramon**

 **V-mon: Imperialdramon**

 **Yolie: Valdurmon**

 **Hawkmon: Valkyrimon**

 **Cody: Crossmon**

 **Armodilomon: Spinomon**

 **Ken: Grandkuwagamon**

 **Wormmon: Grandiskuwagamon**

 **Tk: Slashangemon**

 **Patamon: Seraphimon**

 **Kari: Ophanimon**

 **Gatomon: Magnadramon**

 **Tai: Shinegreymon**

 **Agumon: Wargreymon**

 **Matt: Miragegaogamon**

 **Gabumon: Metalgarurumon**

 **Sora: Ornismon**

 **Biyomon: Phoenixmon**

 **Mimi: Lotusmon**

 **Palmon: Rosemon**

 **Izzy: Tyrantkabuterimon**

 **Tentomon: Herkuleskabuterimon**

 **Joe: Marineangemon**

 **Gomamon: Vikemon**


End file.
